


炽热如在刀尖融化

by Amerland115



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, see the original for more, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 有关Ernesto, Imelda, 和 Hector的剪不断理还乱。





	炽热如在刀尖融化

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841947) by [bluemandycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat). 



> 作者：Emmmm难道圈里只有我萌这对吗？不管了，食用愉快。 
> 
> (mmmm am i the only one that likes this ship in this fandom? regardless, enjoy.)  
> title from meat loaf's "paradise by the dashboard light" which fits this thematically.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 译者：想了想有些话还是写到前面。  
> 这篇是AO3上打了Ernesto/Hecto的tag的唯二两篇之一，我基本上是脑子一热要了授权（一半是因为邪教/一半是因为原作者在AO3底下压根就没回过Comment），结果没想到几小时后这位太太就真把授权给我了………………就算是天意使然把。希望作者不要因为我的低水平打我orzzz’  
> 需要注意的是：这篇里作者没有按照乔导在推上回复的角色生卒年月来写，不知道是不是因为写出来的时候作者还不知道这些信息。另外有善意压低Hector颜值的嫌疑。最后就是主cp双方之间存在爱情。很重要再说一遍，主cp之间存在爱情！！！如果不能接受到这里就可以退出去了！！！我知道吃了不合胃口的粮能有多恶心所以请您爱惜自己！！！！！
> 
> 文中人物对话里所有我觉得可能是的西语词已用下划线标出（其实我觉得对比看来也许可以把西语翻成粤语来融入语境，但我粤语也不是特别好所以放弃了……）
> 
>  
> 
> 以上。

Hector是在，哦，大概十八岁左右第一次遇见Ernesto的。那时他正在乐人广场1上为些零钱弹着吉他，真正地引吭高歌。他的歌甚至都不见得有那么好，但他又唱又跳的好似它们好得不得了。

即使这样，也没有人真的关注他。这只是穿过广场的其中一条小道，更何况一位走音的歌者是没法点燃整个镇的。特别当这位走音歌手有一个太尖的鼻子和一副颀长的躯体。说来伤悲，但丑陋的音乐人得不到注重。而Hector知道他不算好看。

这就是为什么他惊讶于Ernesto De La Cruz,镇上的大众情人，大步走向了他。别说这座小镇了，只要他本人愿意，Ernesto能点燃整个世界。他拥有一种华丽的吸引力，让无论是男是女都以相似的疯狂爱着他。

Ernesto朝他微笑，然后轻踏他的脚板踩起了歌中的节拍。当Ernesto跟着哼起了调子，整片区域都为之侧目。

等歌儿唱完了，Ernesto从口袋里取出20比索的硬币，把它压进Hector的手掌，但他没有放手。Ernesto2的双手温暖而且结着茧——一双吉他手的手——他们紧紧地握住Hector的手。Ernesto扬起笑容，看起来无比真诚。Hector咬住了他的嘴唇。

“你真是妙极了。来吧，跟我喝一杯。”Ernesto急切地说，而Hector怎么能说不呢？

在一条小巷里，他们一边共用一个旧杯子喝着东西，一边幻想着。“你的歌，”Ernesto说，“它们很美。你的秘诀在哪儿？”

“我给我妈妈写的，”Hector解释，“她病了，但她爱我的歌。我得出门卖唱来供养她。”

Ernesto给了他一个自恃的笑容，“有我在你身边，你妈妈会过的像个皇后！”

他们达成了协议，就在此时就在此地。Hector来写歌，Ernesto来表演。他们会战无不胜，其力断金3。他们为此干杯。

然后这份安排起作用了，有用了好几年。他们都在施展自己的强项，合作比各自单干赚的钱多得多。他们是个好团队，简单易懂。

而且在某些方面，他们渐渐超过了一对好搭档的界限。Hector不知道这确切是从何时开始的。也许是每次看见Ernesto挽着一位漂亮小姐消失时在他心中翻腾的醋意。也许是那些，当他熬夜创作时，Ernesto会带来的饮料和激动人心的情绪。也许这就是个事实——他是个人类而且喜欢男人而且Ernesto是地球上最具魅力的男人。Hector不知道这是怎么发生的，但他知道Ernesto永远也不会晓得的。

但有一天，Ernesto看进Hector的眼睛，他嘴里唱着“Poco Loco.” 而Hector情不自禁地回视，完全不能确定他到底从那双褐色的眼睛里看到了什么。

等所有人离开了，Ernesto把Hector用力地推到一条肮脏的小巷的墙上。“我知道你看我的那种眼神。”他说。

Hector咽了口口水。“对不起。”他移开目光。

“不必,” Ernesto说完，他的嘴巴就撞上Hector的。Hector只犹豫了一瞬间就吻了回去。他们在那条小巷里待了好久，唇齿交缠，手指交错。4

他们亲密无间，在那之后，过了几年。并没有太多表现在公众场合，这会影响他们的职业生涯。但私下他们托付终身5。Ernesto告诉Hector，他才华横溢，他艺术风雅，他美丽迷人。而Hector几乎要信他了。

然后接着，在Hector23岁的时候，他遇到了Imelda.

他是通过音乐与她邂逅的。Ernesto的每场演出她都会来，日以继日。Hector认识她，了解她的名声，听说过她的故事。她是怎么把市长喝到了桌子底下，怎么同时打倒Lopez兄弟两人然后把他们扔在了巷子里……作为一个女人她是怎么冷若冰山，即使她也许很漂亮。

但这位冰山Imelda在每一场演出都出现。Hector原以为她不过是另一个爱上了Ernesto的女孩罢了，直到这天表演后她迈着将军般的步子径直朝他走来。

“那些歌，”她问，“是你写的？”

“Huh?” Hector说，手足无措的。

她翻了个白眼，“他没有写这些歌。”她说。她指向Ernesto，而他正被粉丝包围着。“他没这份心。是你写的歌吗？”

“是！” Hector磕磕绊绊地说，“你喜欢它们吗？”

“它们很美。”她冷冰冰地说，但她的眼里闪着光。

Hector伸出手，“我是Hector.”

她把她的手放进他的手心里。“Imelda.”她的手结着茧，就像Ernesto的。

他们缓慢地向对方示爱，小心翼翼。他们一起消磨时光，在圣塞西莉亚的街道上散步。他们逐渐了解对方，而Hector的歌又因为新的激情而蓬勃发展起来了。

Imelda一点也不像Ernesto. Ernesto浪漫恣意，不断展现他所许诺的未来的声名，Imelda则是脚踏实地的。她从不施加压力也不逃避责任。很古怪的是，Hector爱这一点。当她告诉他他的新歌令人喜爱时，他知道她是说真的。最棒的是，她的歌喉美极了，也许甚至好过Ernesto.

当他们开始认真对待这段感情时，是由Hector去告诉Ernesto这个消息。Imelda提议自己去，但Hector知道这必须得是他。

“你想娶她？”Ernesto后退了一步。

“我爱她，Ernesto,” Hector耐心地说，“而且她爱我。”

“我爱你，”Ernesto说，“这应该就够了。”

“别以为我没看到你看她的眼神，”Hector说，“整个镇都爱你，Ernesto.但他们甚至不知道我的存在。我需要有个人爱我和我的歌。”

“我亲爱的，等到我成功的那天，全世界都会爱上你的歌的。”Ernesto承诺道。他抓过Hector的手，把它压到自己的嘴唇上。

Hector猛地把手收回来，“我们可以做朋友和搭档，但到此为止。”

Ernesto的双眼里透着伤心，“如果你是这样想的的话。”

“没错,” Hector说完，离开了Ernesto结束了这次分手。

 

Imelda和Hector在第二个秋天结了婚。Ernesto出席了，而如果他看起来有点紧张，呃，这只是因为那些粉丝。

在Imelda和Hector结婚的五年后，也就是小Coco出生的第四年，Ernesto变得不安分了。在小型音乐会和公共广场表演不再有那么多收益了，他开始缠着Hector要出去巡演。

“你现在有个小家伙要养了，Hector,” Ernesto说，“你不会想让他饿肚子的。”

Imelda持不同看法。“学门手艺，Hector.”她说，永远这么现实主义，“和我们待在一起，没有你我没法抚养Coco的.”

Ernesto说，“如果你留在这里，你会毁了我们两个******的生活的。”

Imelda说，“如果你离开，你会伤透Coco的心的。”

而Hector做出了选择。他爱他的女儿，但他不能看着她饿肚子，他也不能捡起一门手艺过活。音乐根植在他的灵魂之中。他知道如果他跟Ernesto一起走他会成功的。所以他就这样做了。

“如果你走了，你对我们而言就是死了。”Imelda威胁道，但他知道她不是这个意思。他与他的妻子和女儿吻别，然后走向了Ernesto.

六个月里他们横跨了墨西哥。Ernesto在酒吧，女修道院和剧院里唱着 “Remember Me” 。 Hector则在他的红皮本子上笔耕不辍。

在一场酒吧里的成功演唱会之后，Ernesto和Hector一起喝了个烂醉。他们为旧时光举杯，而等他们俩蹒跚着回到他们的房间的时候，就真成了昨日重现。接吻演变为做爱，第一次的，Hector允许了它的发生。

事后，Ernesto把Hector抱在胸前，在他背上摩挲出小小的圆圈。Hector假装睡着了。Ernesto轻柔地呢喃， “You’re mine now and forever, mi amor.” Hector假装没有听见。

但即使是缠绵也不能缓解Hector的思乡病，所以他打包了行李并宣布他要回家。Ernesto提出最后干一杯。

“我会为你披荆斩棘赴汤蹈火7” 他说，而Hector几乎全信了，即使在他死去时。

他并非对死亡感到沮丧。这是一场不幸的意外，真实，但这还是只是一场意外。所以他并不在意新死者们唱着他的歌，激动地讨论着Ernesto取得了多大的成就。毕竟那些歌本来就是写给Ernesto的，没有人谈起Hector也没有关系。

年复一年，Ernesto被一口大钟砸的稀烂。大门外挤满了翘首以盼Ernesto进入亡灵之地的粉丝，但等这巨星到达时，Hector是他第一个打招呼的人。Ernesto把Hector扫进自己怀里，接着便是这么多年来他们第一次亲吻。

Ernesto在死后获尽哀荣；他自己的城堡，一年一度的演唱会和派对，别人给他的多到让他不知怎么办好了。这根生前十分相似，除了Hector能从中获利。Ernesto提供给他最好的衣服，珠宝，锦上添花8。所有的演出他都拥有最前排的位置，所有公众的、私下的、额外的。 

“我希望我能补偿你更多，亲爱的。”Ernesto这么说着，亲吻Hector的眼洞。他们再不能真正的做爱了——因为他们都成了骷髅——但他们试着跟以前一样亲密。

在年复一年的相处后，Hector注意到了一些异样：他不再能够真正地做些什么了。这里也再没有歌来创作——Ernesto沿着名流巨星的老路走的顺风顺水。而且他也没法出门、买东西，或者去酒吧、唱歌给自己听了。每当他试着这么做的时候，Ernesto不是告诉他城堡里已经有它们需要的一切了，就是坚持要跟他一起去。而当Ernesto举办派对时，往往他就在Ernesto被粉丝包围的时候被丢在了角落里。现在他所能真正做的就只是在这巨大的地方徘徊彳亍。

所以有一条，Hector心说去他妈的然后跑去了集市，当然没有告诉Ernesto.他买了一根玉米棒，无人打扰地吃着，这令人幸福。在他把玉米棒子和签子扔进垃圾桶的时候，他看见了一抹紫色的幻影，他跟了过去。他认识那个女人。

“Imelda!” 他喊。

她转过身，“离我远点，Hector!”她的发髻间藏了几缕灰色的细纹，但她仍然一如既往地美丽动人。

他停下了，“怎么了？”

“你抛下我让我一个人抚养孩子，”她啐道，“你抛下了我，而我身无分文，身无长处，然后为了什么？就为了你能去跟Ernesto De La Cruz搅在一起了。”

“我死了，Imelda.”Hector辩解，“我尽力去回家找你了。”

“骗子，”她说，“这儿所有人都在说你是De La Cruz的小男宠。”

“那不是真的，”Hector说，“我们生活在一起，但我不是他的宠物。他喜欢听我唱歌，仅此而已。”

“这么说还更糟了，”Imelda叫道，“我认识的那个Hector可不会表现但像只被驯服的猴子。”

“他爱我。”Hector说，但这听着都像假的。

“如果他真那么爱你，那为什么你没有被全世界当做他痛失的所爱而备受尊崇呢？”Imelda问，高昂起她的头。在Hector没有回应时，她说，“回你那镀金鸟笼里去，问问你那披着亮闪闪铠甲的骑士吧。”接着她拂袖而去，消失在了人潮之中。

晚些时候，Hector确实提出了这个问题。“为什么你没有跟任何人说过我？在你成名的以后。”

“亲爱的，那不是个好时机。”Ernesto冷静地说，“如果我说我喜欢男人，人们不会有什么反响的。”

“”但你甚至都没有提起过我！Hector愤怒地说，“没有无私奉献，没有文字证明，没有承认和感激。没有人知道我是谁、”

Ernesto叹息，“如果那时我，哪怕只是一点暗示显示出我爱你，我的事业就完了。你明白的，对吗？”他抚摸Hector的脸颊。

而就在这时，Hector明白了Ernesto永远会爱自己的事业胜过爱他。在他意识深处，他一直知道这一点。他们的整个友谊，不(nay)，关系(relationship)，都建立在Ernesto的事业之上。Ernesto以前说过他爱他，但Ernesto也是整个镇的爱人。难道这只是一种手段，用来获得更好的歌？Hector不能确定。然后他咬着他的后牙9说，“我明白。”

但在那晚，他打包行李然后离开了Ernesto的城堡，去了一个聚集着迷失了的、被遗忘的灵魂的棚屋。毕竟，他想，这是他的定义（what he is）。Imelda永远不会再爱他了，而他也不会允许Ernesto来爱他。最好还是待在跟他一类的人堆里。

目前为止，他已经定性为一个无名之辈，他还是会哼 “Remember Me” 给自己听，然后他会尝到浓厚的反讽意味徘徊在舌尖。

 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't boo me offstage, coco fans! i worked hard on this!  
> kudos/comments/messages to bluemandycat on tumblr/art??? very much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 译者能力有限。翻译过程中有许多不确定之处，在此列出。很欢迎有人提点:)
> 
> 1 原文：Mariachi Plaza,应为西语。所以译者凑合着意译了一下，应该就是电影中唯一出场的那个广场了。  
> 2 原文这里是Hector，但结合下文逻辑上不太通，应该是作者笔误…………把x  
> 3 原文： They’ll split and spoils.我感觉是合起伙来发横财的意思  
> 4 原文：…all tongues and teeth and hands.很努力地不要翻成上下其手左啃右咬  
> 5 原文：…they’ll all over each other.所以应该是终身把……？  
> 6 原文这里用的是both，所以应该只是指Hector和Ernesto自己  
> 7 原文“I would move heaven and Earth for you,”所以这里照搬了电影院的翻译  
> 8 原文and instruments that there are.  
> 9 原文he bites his cheek and says,但我觉得不能是咬着脸说话把
> 
>  
> 
> 还有就是我真的很需要有人教我AO3的文档栏里怎么调字体的粗体、斜体、下划线等等……我感觉快die了（x）


End file.
